Samurai Al: Episode ALX
by T8ECR34T0R
Summary: A Rio parody to the thrilling TV show, Samurai Jack. This'll only be introduced as a new and non-canon episode of course, and stars Alexriolover95's #1 OC as the samurai himself.
1. Opening Theme

**_This was also inspired by one of the episodes to Bill Bixby's Incredible Hulk. I Hope you enjoy it._**

* * *

OPENING THEME

The scene opens up with a painting of a beautiful Amazonian/Japanese jungle with a large and rich city in it. Then a deep old voice appears.

"Long ago in a distant land,"

The voice shows itself as a large, flat black demon with a green face.

"I, Aku the shapeshifting master of darkness, unleashed an unspeakable evil!"

There were multiple images of Aku showing his wrath and powers. Until it shows a painting of a scarlet macaw wearing a white gown, flying forward and holding a…

"But a foolish samurai warrior, wielding a magic sword, stepped forth to oppose me."

Then the scarlet steps in front of the giant, before revealing images of him slicing the giant demon with his sword and fighting skills. Then it shows Aku weak on the ground, and the scarlet macaw was ready to deliver the ending strike.

"Before the final blow was struck, I tore open a portal in time and flung him into the future!"

The scarlet gets sucked into a portal and uncontrollably flies through black and white rings.

"Where my evil is law! Now the fool seeks to return to the past and undo the future that is Aku!"

Then the scarlet appears in a new world. The future of his home where he meets aliens, fights robots and all kinds of foes, and faces many obstacles to return to his era.

 ** _Gotta get back_**

 ** _Back to the past_**

 ** _Samurai Jack_**

 ** _(watch out)_**

 ** _Gotta get back_**

 ** _Back to the past_**

 ** _Samurai Jack_**

 ** _(watch out)_**

 ** _Jack, Jack, Jack, Jack_**

 ** _Gotta get back_**

 ** _Back to the past_**

 ** _Samurai Jack_**

 ** _(watch out)_**

Then it shows a red painting of the scarlet's face, making a serious scowl. Ready for the next fight.

* * *

 _ **What do you think? Another universe where birds live as earth's humans. Only Alex the Scarlet Macaw is the world's legendary hero, Samurai Al.**_

 _ **Now in the show Samurai Jack, the main character got the name Jack because the first people he met in the future thought he was cool with his samurai skills. But in this universe, the scarlet got the name Al instead. This part was just the theme song so there'll be more scenes coming soon.**_

 _ **And I could've used "Samurai Al" for the lyrics of the theme song but it just didn't rhyme.**_

 _ **Either, way I hope you'll like this.**_


	2. Scene I

SCENE I - WELCOME

Like any episode of a show, this starts out with showing the sun, up in the sky. It's a beautiful day out in the lonely desert. No sound, no living creature. Until, out of the dusty hot air, there came a scarlet macaw wearing a white gown and straw hat walking on a long road. The scarlet appears to have been walking on it for hours on this hot day while carrying his magic sword.

This macaw is nothing ordinary. He is known by many titles. The magic wielder, the ancient blade, the wandering warrior, and…Samurai Al. On this part of his journey, he tries to find a new way back home, but will be delayed once again to do something more heroic than determined by fate.

Now after walking for so long, He stopped and took a look at a map he took out of his gown. It's a map of the land he's on, and he says to himself. "Unless those junkers scammed me, this map says that there is a city very close from here. A city that has its own top scientists that can help me create a time portal." He folded up the map, put it back in his gown, and continued walking. Things were still silent, but as Al continued walking he sees a huge sandstorm coming. So he holds his sword and straw hat after hitting the deck. The sandstorm is big and huge, and doesn't stop until after a few minutes. Once it did, the macaw stood up but heard something else a coming.

"What? Is that a…motorbike?"

It was a motorcycle, and there didn't seem to be a driver. It was an autopilot, it looked mad, and it was comin' in fast. So Al stood his ground, let it come further. Then he drew his sword out and jumped over the bike! At a moment of slow motion, he sliced the machine in half. After Al lands on his talons, the machines explodes, having its pieces fly all over the place. Al sighed, "Ugh…bounty hunters. The sooner I leave this forsaken time, the better." He continued walking, pretending that quick fight never happened like he did with every battle he's survived from. All he wanted was to return to his era and stop the evil demon, Aku, from creating this future of eternal tyranny. So he just continued on, straight until the dust finally cleared.

"Yes!" Al silently cheers as he sees the giant city he was looking for. He brought out his map and tore it apart, thinking he didn't need it anymore and walked in. He contained his excitement and walked around. He saw massive structures, shops with advanced tech, food, and other things that made his hopes grow higher. Except for one detail. The people. Al walked around more and didn't see any bird close. All around town it looked like a ghost city or new york from I am Legend. The city was empty. "Hello! Is anybody here!?" Al yelled, before a cup on one the park benches. It was filled with water and, "It's warm. Wherever the citizens they can't be too far." He leaves the cup alone and continues walking. Still no one after fifteen minutes until Al did finally someone coming. He saw a young shaggy dog running and stops in front of him.

"Well hello there, my little friend." He kneeled down and petted the dog, and it licked his wings. "Haha. I don't suppose your owner is a scientist."

Author's Note: _**In this universe, it's just birds that rule like humans and are as tall of them, so other animals are just the same as they are in the real world.**_

The dog acts a little cheerful around Al. And it appeared to be beaten. The poor thing looked like it hasn't seen a friendly bird in days. And Al was about to see why, as he heard more wheels coming. The dog whimpered as ran behind Al, and Al drew his sword out again, expect another autopilot motor bike to come by. But instead, he sees three of them and a bird riding in the middle one laughing.

"Hahaha! Come here, you stupid dog! You're not done with my-Whoa!" The bird quickly stopped his bikes and observed Al. "Well hello there, stranger." He said, and Al replied. "Hello, sir. Is this your dog?" "Yes. I was trying to take my little rascal with me to the evacuation party until he ran off like always. By the way, are you new here? Why aren't with the evacuation?" "Evacuation? Is that why this town is empty? What did everybody leave for?" "Gosh, you are new here."

The bird jumped off of his bike and revealed to sharp metal talons. But that didn't surprise Al.

"Look, my new young scarlet friend. The people of this town evacuated here because of a virus that was unleashed two hours ago."

"Really? I've only been here for less than twenty minutes. And you say you're here because of your dog?"

"No lie about it, buddy. Animals can't be infected the same way us birds can, and I-wait a second. Did you say you've only been here for less than twenty minutes?"

"Yes?"

The bird was surprised before he shook his head in disappointment. "Tisk, tisk, tisk. In that case…" the bird pulls a power gun out of his holster. "I'm sorry, buster."

"What are you doing?" Al kept his sword up.

"This virus that I just mentioned is extremely dangerous. It can cause a bird to molt a little. Then cause their skin to turn purple, it can make you cough severely, and eventually kill you. If you've been here for that long, then that means you've already contaminated, and it's my job to destroy any contamination left."

"So your idea is to kill me sooner? What about you?"

"My jump suit protects me, and right now I need you and my dog to hold still so this way your final moment can be easy for all of us."

"What?" He looked back at the whimpering pooch. "So you were the one who has beaten this defenseless animal."

"Defenseless? My friend, my mutt and I have been fighting for awhile now. He's tougher than he looks and like you, he needs to go."

Al scowled at him and stood his ground. "No. You're not gonna kill me and you're not hurt this poor creature."

"Oh? If that's how you feel then…" the bird began shooting his gun at Al. But Al quickly used his sword to deflect every bullet that came right at him. "Whoa." Said the bird as he stopped shooting and noticed that all the bullets…went straight to the other two motorcycles. They then fell apart and the bird jumped back on his bike and yelled. "Grr! You're gonna pay for that, pal!" He brought his gun out again and kept shooting again. But not before Al put his sword back in his holster, carry the dog, and ran away.

"Get back here!"

Al keeps running, not showing any fear but determination, trying keep himself and the dog from getting killed. After making a quick zoom, he reached a dead end wall but the bird didn't lose track of him. He stopped, and he and Al did their own standoff.

"Listen, red." Said the bird. "I know we just met and you think it's weird to see me turn on you this fast. But right now I only care about my job."

"If you only knew." Al said in his head. Then as the standoff continued, the bird moved his bike straight towards him, but Al didn't move. He stood his ground again, and made a smiling scowl before he used the same skill he put on against the first bike. After doing that, Al and the dog were safe, and the bird crashed into the wall.

"Not a bounty hunter but definitely someone crazy." Al said after sitting down to breathe. If one saw that hot dog chase scene they'd pay good money for it to last. But now was a time to settle in, and for the dog to cuddle on Al's lap. Which what he did to thank him.

"Aw. Do not worry, my friend. That crash didn't kill him but it will teach him not to mess with you again. And now all I gotta do is find out where-"

"Don't move!" Said another stranger. Al turned to see another bird wearing the same black jumpsuit but no metal talons, and he had brown feathers. He wasn't using a power gun though but something that looked like a wrist watch. Al stood up and was ready to use his sword again, but instead of them fighting, they just stand there, and the other bird puts his weapon down as he makes his eyes open wide. Looking shocked before he said. "Alex?"

* * *

 _ **Done. What do you think? I know that wasn't too exciting but with Samurai Jack they made the scenery and everything go by slowly and this is my first Samurai Jack FanFiction. Either way I hope it's a little good and there'll be more coming.**_

 _ **Also, after making this chapter, I'll be working on "Rio (in 2Form)" perhaps a little more.**_


	3. Scene II

" _ **I can't think of any family or friends of Alex that have brown feathers…Guess I have to wait to find out!" Good comment, my friend. And may I just say you might be a little surprised.**_

* * *

SCENE II - NEW FRIEND

"Alex?" Said the stranger as he brought his weapon down. Samurai Al just stood up and brought his sword back in his holster. "They call me Al. Samurai Al, and…do I know you?" The bird looked at him and decided to change that little mistake he just made. "Uh…no. You just look like someone I know. My name is Garrett." He offered his wing to shake and Al took it. "I'm sorry if I startled you. I noticed the commotion going on and I wanted to investigate." Garrett told him.

"It's no trouble, sir. Though, you look like you are with that bird that was trying to kill me."

"Gosh. Sorry about that. What you were facing was one of the soldiers to the city's Quarantine Facility. I however am not like any of them."

Garrett looked around and saw that there were no soldiers, so he told Alex, "As of right now it's safe. Come with me if you wanna live, and I'll take a safe zone to where everyone else is."

"Everyone? Okay." Al followed him cautiously after carrying the dog. The three walked around the large town. It was quiet but as they would notice soldiers coming and scouting the place, they quick jump and sneak away. Al was impressed by how Garrett tried it. He looked like he was a fellow samurai but ahead of his time. Nothing like the skills he's already seen in this future.

So after so much sneaking, they made it to the entrance of Garrett's safe zone. "Here we are." He opened a large door and a dark tunnel was revealed. "I know this is a little spooky, but trust me, everybody will be down here." Garrett walked in and Al (hesitantly) followed. He even tried comforting the dog while he was shaving, and just looking at the place would even give the greatest of heroes goosebumps. After Garrett shut the door, they walked. Then they made it to a much larger door, and when Garrett slowly opened it, Al saw an enormous area filled with birds sitting down in chairs, in tents, and trying to share what looked like very small supplies of food. "Wow." Al said, feeling pity for all these people.

"Come on." Garrett said and Al continued following him. "Garrett…can you explain to me what really happened here?" "Yeah, just give me a second please. You and your pet look like you can use some sleep." So Garrett brought them to a little seat, and Al and the dog sat as Garrett went off into another room to change. Al looked at the place more, and seeing people made him think more about Aku. Ever since that demon sent Al to the future he has destroyed most of this world and almost erased everything that gives people hope which is what made Al fear that Aku is close to winning. "How long must it take now?" He asked himself. "'Til what?" Al noticed Garrett asked that and was wearing some casual clothes now. Al replied "Oh. Nothing. Now Garrett, can you explain some things to me?" "Yes, sorry." Garrett said and sat down to face him.

"I'll start with this. Whatever that soldier told you, it was mostly true. Did he mention a virus?"

"Yes. He said that this death virus was unleashed two hours ago so the city had to be evacuated."

"Right except it's not really a death virus. You see the problem with the city's quarantine system is that since we don't have doctors, the soldiers are hired to annihilate anything contaminated. Including a living person. And thing about this virus is that it doesn't kill people, just makes them weak but the soldiers even care to look into it."

"What?" Said the shocked scarlet samurai. "What kind of society would run like that?"

"I know. That's why I came here in the first place. I heard of how this place works and was working with a special group that wanted to find a way to bring it down. That's why you saw me as one of those soldiers. I'm kind of a mole. So I've been spying on their work and everything. Until today there was an incident…"

 _ **TWO HOURS AGO…**_

It was the middle of the day and Garrett was in the city's quarantine detection center. He was given the job to check the building to make sure no breakers get in or anything. So he scouted around the entire place and everything seemed fine until he noticed a door almost door opened. He slowly walked up to it and opened it all the way, to notice that one of the quarantine soldiers was in a lab messing with the one of the computers. "Hey! What are you doing in here!?" He yelled, and the soldier to turned, and it was the same soldier that attacked Al. "Talon?" "Well, well. If it isn't the team guardsbird. What's the big idea trying to sneak up on me?" "I'm working as the day guard and here I'm about to ask you again. What are you doing in here? No one's allowed in here at this hour, not even a quarantine soldier." "Well I'm afraid I am allowed. As for you, I think you're officially allowed to eat my bullets!" The macaw, known as Talon, pulled out his power gun and started shooting at Garrett. But Garrett was able to quickly duck behind one of the lab desks.

Talon stopped shooting and slowly walked towards him. "I'm sorry, Garrett. But what I'm doing now is none of your concern and I'm not letting involved, so…" Before he could finish, the desk was suddenly flying straight towards him. "Oh my." But he quickly moved. "What the heck? You could've killed me!" Talon knew Garrett was the one who launched it. Garrett stood up. "Oh not yet, Talon. Now tell me what are you-" he looked over and saw that computer Talon was on had a countdown clock. A countdown to "A launch? What are you planning on doing?" "Like I said, none of your concern but I will put it shortly. Before Aku and the rest of the world, this city will be mine!" "Aku?" Garrett questioned, wondering why Talon would mention a villain from a TV show. "Nevermind. Whatever you're doing I will stop you!" Garrett ran up to the computer and tried avoiding the next bullets that came from Talon. Until Talon pounced at Garrett . He was on top of him and kept him down on the ground.

"Ooh-hoo! New guy thinks he's some kind of superhero, huh? Well what do you think of this!?" Talon laughed and punched Garrett right in the face. "OW!" He yelled, after just punching Garrett's face it felt like sucker punching a brick wall. He got up and held his wing in pain, then Garrett got up and made a smiling scowl at him before he pounced him. The two macaws were brawling with each other. Talon kept avoiding Garrett's punches and every time he made a punch at Garrett, it still felt like hitting a rock. "Ow! What the heck are you, a bird or a robot!?" Garrett didn't answer that and they still kept fighting. Then the countdown on the computer finally went off with a beeping and red flashing. Garrett turned to see it and ran back to it. "Oh no. No, no, no." He tried hacking into it, trying to stop what the launch maybe but nothing worked.

"You're too late! See ya, Iron Wing!" Talon yelled. Garrett turned back to him and saw him just run and break right through the window. "The heck!" Garrett looked over and saw Talon free falling outside, five stories down from the tall building they're in. Until Talon put on a jetpack and flew all the way to a skyscraper. "What is he doing?" Garrett realized he couldn't catch him like this, and then an alarm went off. Through the entire city alarms went off and Garrett could hear people panicking. Like there was nuke about to come to. Then he looked up and saw three missiles being launched. "Oh no. He's gonna nuke the whole city." He ran deeper inside the room to duck and cover.

The missiles were soon high enough and they exploded. Everyone thought they were done for but they didn't send off a nuclear blast. Instead they unleashed a large dark purple cloud that then fell all throughout the city. Most of the people got caught into it and began coughing as they molted and became weak. Garrett soon got up and noticed the whole thing. "Garrett? Come in, Garrett!" That came from Garrett's walkie-talkie, so he picked it up and used it to speak back with the talker. "Yes, sir?" "Garrett, are you seeing this? Somehow some bird hacked us and now everyone looks like they're facing something deadly. We need your help." "Alright, sir. I'm on my way." Garrett turned it off and took one more look at the computer.

"Nothing. There's nothing on this computer except access to the missiles. I've used these computers before and now it looks like the whole thing's been erased." Garrett told himself and then left to do his job.

 _ **BACK TO THE PRESENT…**_

"That's how it all started." Garrett finished explaining his story to Al. "Isn't there more?" "Yes. After that I came to the other soldiers and helped them evacuate everybody from the city. But they wouldn't allow any contaminants to leave so I saved them and brought them all here before they could slaughtered. I am one of the only people who understands how to help people by finding a cure and making sure they don't get killed by birds who are scared and slothful."

Al was impressed to hear this coming from a young macaw. "Amazing, my friend. And this Talon character, did have actual metal talons?"

"Yes he does. He's even famous for building his motorbike drones. Used to take out contaminants faster than any soldier. Why?"

"Drones? He was the macaw that attacked me earlier. That would make sense though. What he's planning he clearly does not anyone in his way. Which explains the first bike. It wasn't another bounty hunter, it was one of his drones trying to stop me from getting into the city."

"That does sound right. And I can ask you some things?"

"Yes."

"You called yourself Samurai Al. And that sword you've got there makes me think. Are you actually _the_ samurai? The same wandering warrior that's been helping people and journeys to destroy…Aku?"

"Yes. How do you know me?"

"Word travels around here fast. And from where I'm from, you and Aku were considered myths."

"Myths? Sometimes I wish that was true. But Aku and I are as real as the sun above and the ground we sit upon. So you are mostly correct. I am on a mission destroy the demon."

"Wow. But…I think what you're looking for to get to him. If you want my help for it could help but-"

"I know. You seem to be needed here." Al looks around more and sees the many birds still here. Men, women, chicks, pets. Families and friends, all here trying to hide from being executed without choice. So he sighs and says to Garrett, "Which is why I will stay and help you."

"Really?"

Al nods. "Just tell me what to do."

Garrett smiles and very soon leads Al to the safe zone's lab so they can go over how to figure out what Talon is doing and stop him.

* * *

 _ **OC Action Team-Up: Alex and Garrett!**_

 _ **So now Al is on a new mission with his new friend. What do you think? If anyone's wondering the real reason why Garrett recognized Alex like that, it's because he is the traveler of the multiverse. So during his travels it's very possible that he's spent time with Alex and his family multiple times. Heck, if the multiverse works the way I think does, then it's possible Garrett has even traveled to the universes of every story we've made, will make, or even thrown away.**_

 _ **And the reason why Garrett is a bird in this is because he's also from the 50th century so he has technology that allows him to shapeshift into a native.**_


	4. Scene III

_**Back to work for the world of Samurai Al! I know I haven't gone back here in a while and some people usually quit continuing their stories like this but I don't wanna be like that.**_

 _ **I'm continuing this as well as (most) of the rest of my stories.**_

 _ **Also, Alex, thanks again for supporting this series and I'm glad you love seeing your OC-Self as one of the most iconic heroes yet. And about that theory you had with Al thinking Talon is Aku, that does sound like a great plot but Samurai Jack (as well as this version) does have more than one enemy.**_

* * *

SCENE III - GETTIN' THERE

Late at night, in the large city that was still on quarantine lockdown, many soldiers were patrolling the streets searching for anyone that could be infected by the virus that was launched. They had a job to do, and so did the people that were against them. In the shadows and on top of the large buildings, were six birds running from roof to roof with speed and stealth like ninjas.

One of them was Al and the other was Garrett. They and these four new friends were racing to the quarantine HQ to work on finding a cure. While Al was following them, he took some good looks at each of his new friends and had a flashback:

He was following Garrett into a lab. A lab with four new birds that he has never met before. A ferruginous pygmy owl, two scarlet macaws, and a blue macaw (but with a single green feather standing out on her head). Garrett was going to introduce them.

"Al, this is the special group I told you about. Meet Mikka, Leo, Lyra, and Sebastian. Guys, this is Al."

"Hello." Al greeted them back.

"Hi. Garrett, is he one of the refugees?" Lyra asked, while she looked like she was starting to have the "eyes" for him.

"Not exactly. I came across him while I was out on patrol. He had a run in with Talon."

"That creep? I thought he ran away after the evacuation." Said Mikka.

"Me too. But apparently tyrants like that chump never run away for good."

"So what's our next move then?" Sebastian asked. "And no offense but why is this stranger here?"

"This stranger is volunteering to help us. In fact, he's Samurai Al." Once he said that, the others gasped, because each of the three birds were travelers too and have heard of Al and his adventures.

Al could tell by the look on their faces, "Have you all heard of me?"

"Yeah!" Leo said. "You're the wandering warrior."

Mikka, "The same one who has been fighting Aku and has saved many of his victims. And you once rescued my cousin and her family from the poltergeist that threatened her house."

Lyra, "You even saved me and my friends from that night when we were mind controlled by the DJ Master." She stared at Al dreamily.

Sebastian, "I'm aware that you also have had a few adventures with my distant cousin, the Scotsbird."

They all reminded Al of the adventures he went through before. The times of when he traveled to either destroy Aku, find a way home, or help those in need. It amazed him on how much birds knew him when he was beginning to believe that hope for him was hard to find.

"So yes, you actually know of me and my deeds?"

"Yes!" They said excited, except for Garrett. He just made a rolling eyes smile. "Alright, alright." He chuckled, "Now that we've all been introduced a bit, I think it's time we get to business. Lyra, is there any news?"

"Huh? Oh yeah.." She stopped staring at Al and went back into her computer. "I've been looking through the surveillance and the soldiers are patrolling only on the east and northern side of the city. Though by the looks of it, I think they plan on patrolling the rest of the north very soon. Which is where the HQ still is."

"Oh boy."

Sebastian, "But there is some more news here. Leo and I have been looking into it more and I think we found the necessary ingredients that'll help us make the cure. Take a look." He handed Garrett a piece of paper. It was a list of the ingredients and recipes needed to help create a cure for the disease. Garrett showed a face of amazement.

"Whoa. Guys, this is amazing. I-It might just work. Just where are the final pieces we need?"

Leo, "At the one place that Lyra just mentioned. The HQ building, and if we want to get them then I think we should do it tonight."

"Why?"

"Because once dawn comes in, I think Talon and a group of his followers will be planning on destroying them."

That news surprised Garrett, and Al. But then Al showed a determined look and said "In that case, I suggest we should get ready now and I'm coming along with you."

The gang smiled and Garrett said "Great. We're gonna need all the help we can get." Then Lyra pushed him to face Al. "And-and-and plus, who better to help us with combat situations then the famous scarlet samurai himself?" She smiled at him dreamily again and Al only smiled to that response. "Behave yourself, Lyra." Mikka put her wing on her. "Let's get ready." "Right!" They chanted. Garrett and Leo gathered a few weapons, Mikka and Lyra helped Sebastian gather some of the ingredients, for they needed to make the cure during their next mission, while Al just looked at them and the room full of refugees.

The birds were together trying to feed and comfort themselves as none of them looked too healthy.

Al thought more about how not only those birds but everyone else in the world was being affected by the wrath of Aku, and was thinking about Garrett and the rest of his new friends. What if they were followers of Aku or part of Aku's tricks? But they couldn't be. Al has learned to look past his ability of deceit and those birds had the faces of selfless beings. People that were wanting to do good and try to help the unfortunate. The way it looked…it seemed too real for it to be Aku's tricks. All Al could do was trust them and hope that he could continue to do what he always did. Bring hope and show self-sacrifice.

Once Al was done having his flashback, he just continued following the others. And they got closer to the building. It was ginormous and aside from the moon and stars, it looked like the only thing that was lit up in the whole city. The birds glanced at it and then aimed their sights on each other.

"Okay, you guys ready? You all know the plan?" Garrett asked them and they all nodded.

"Good. Then let's get ready. And good luck."

They separated into teams and were ready for the plan.

• Garrett and Sebastian were going to sneak into the weapons armory and room of chemicals the soldiers collect so they could find the final ingredients for the cure.

• Mikka and Lyra were going to sneak into the surveillance to check on the guards and shut down the emergency systems.

• Al and Leo were going to sneak in the vents, collect any data that they might find, and take down any guards that would come by.

Everybird was ready to go, and only Al plainly wondered what would come next.

* * *

 _ **Not yet done but this new OC Gang is gettin' there. Oh, and Alex don't worry, I'm not gonna make an "Alex x Lyra" ship but that right there will be meant for humor. Letting your character get more and more fangirls, haha. :)**_

 _ **Anyway, enjoy this and the next stuff that comes up.**_


	5. Scene IV

_**Okay, before we get to this I think I should point out to you guys that I've been taking a break through certain social media stuff like FaceBook, Google+, or watching videos on Youtube, messaging friends, and other things. And that might very well continue after this. But don't worry it won't be forever.**_

 _ **I'll be working on this and "Island of Villains" before anything else. So everyone enjoy these chapters while they come and I would like to point out a thanks to everybody who's been patient about my other stories lately.**_

* * *

SCENE IV - INSIDE CLASH

It was their time. Samurai Al and his friends continued sneaking through the city at night and made it the inside of the quarantine HQ. Every room in that building was lit up but they were empty. There was no soul on sight, not even guards, except for the ones on the first floor. It was a sketchy hour, but good enough for the new gang to quickly go in. Everybird got into their positions.

• Mikka and Lyra climbed the building from the outside until they made it to the main security room. Giving themselves the chance to knock out the guards in front of them while they were too focused on the screen.

Mikka pushed two guard's beaks against the screens, and Lyra gave a vulcan death grip to another one. They were down, so Mikka turned on her comm and said "Okay guys, we're in. Now it's your turn. The others heard her and proceeded.

• Garrett and Sebastian snuck through the back of the building where there weren't any guards, so they went through the stairs in order to find the lab, where all the ingredients they needed to create the cure for the city were at.

• When Al and Leo heard the signal, they crawled into the air vents. It was dark and small but it was good have to have the two of them go through it and collect any data that they might find out about the guards.

Everybird was definitely ready.

"Great work so far, guys. I think at this rate we'll win this fight at breakfast tomorrow." Said Garrett.

Leo responded, "Roger that. In the meantime, me and Al will stay put in the first floor docks. Right now we see five guards in the check center so far. I think that's all of them."

"You're not wrong, Leo. Mikka and I are still looking through the surveillances and there aren't any guards anywhere. Best guess is that they're all in the check center because they're expecting the infected to come through the front door like zombies. It's like those armored mooks are giving us the advantage." Lyra said, checking every screen and there really was no other bird anywhere. "So far, so good. And good luck to everyone else."

"Over and out then. Thanks Lyra. And Mikka, be careful, sweetie." Leo gave a kissing sound to Mikka, which made Al blush seeing that two of his new friends could be more than friends. Leo turned off his comm and looked through one of the vent covers, where he could see all the guards. Both of them were waiting for a while, and while Leo was feeling impatient, he turned and Al doing something unusual.

He whispered to him, "Al? What are doing?"

"Meditating. I am aware that we may be here for a while so this is the best way to occupy myself."

"Hmm. Do you have any ideas on how else we can past the time? I'm not really one for spying and these guards look like they can't hear us so much."

"I think you're right. What would you like to talk about?"

"Well…what about that dog of yours? Aren't you a little worried about him?"

"Honestly, a little. But if he's safe with refugees then I know that I have nothing to worry about. Though one thing that has curiously crossed my mind. You and Ms. Mikka, are you and her…?"

"Oh, actually yeah. She is actually my fiance. I proposed to her just last week."

"Congratulations then."

"Thanks. I've been on the road traveling with her and her family for almost two years and since we met our compassionate for each other never ceased."

"How did you two meet? In fact, the four of you have mentioned how you've heard of me but you never exactly told me your stories."

"Really? Are you sure you even want to hear them?"

"You did say you want to find a way to past the time. And I don't think we'll have a problem with anything."

"Hmm…okay then. Well Sebastian told you that he was related to your friend the Scotsbird. He was an owl who that once a former colonel in the Mexican and Scotland army that was secretly against Aku. The time he retired though was before his cousin told him about the first adventure he went through with you. And he always spent his time to building aircrafts. Creating those things was passion for him until he heard about the atrocities going on around here. So he wanted to come here and help us fight."

"And Lyra?"

"Lyra? Haha, she's been an admirer of you since the whole DJ Master thing I've heard about. And I mean a reeeaal admirer. Ever since you saved her and everyone all she ever thought about was following in your talon steps. She spent months and months trying to help those in need until she met me and Mikka when she arrived here."

"And you and Mikka?"

"Right. Oh boy, it's a real story to tell. You see…" Leo sighed, feeling totally happy about remembering how he and her sweetheart met (while also trying not to distract himself from the mission).

 _In the past, I was sort of the kind of guy who cared about being a loner. I had to survive from the parts of the world that Aku already took over. Nothing was that easy for me but I survived and never lost my own humanity in the process. Then one day, I was walking through this large marketplace in the desert, seeing nothing wrong with the place or anything until I noticed her. Mikka, the most beautiful macaw in this world or any other. She wore a robe and cloak hood of rich fabric, and the sight of her face made me want to become a bird that was more than selfless._

 _That was what I wanted so I saw a chance to meet her, and that was when I saw a few robotic goons from Aku wanting to rob her. All because they witnessed her and her family trying to help a poor child reaching back to his family. In public Mikka's family was known as the aristocrat type of birds, but in secret they always helped the less fortunate. When those bag of bolts witnessed it she knew she was in trouble. A part of me didn't want to get involved, but like what you've done, Samurai Al, I cared more about needs of others rather than mine._

 _So I ran up to those guards, surprising Mikka by slowing them down and saving her. I jacked their joints and I grabbed her wing, making us both run through the market to hide. And we nearly made it until one of those bucketheads blasted a laser one of the market stands and it crashed on Mikka's wing. Thankfully I was able to save to her from that disaster too…before it got worse at least. After that we just stayed in the shadows all the day and they never found us._

 _Mikka was grateful and she let me help her wing and help her get back to her family…who were kind enough to let me be a part of theirs. I became a part of their family and I earned Mikka's affection. We together for almost two years until we came across this city. Which was when I proposed to her, and when we also learned about the sanitation policies. The start of great, lead to something bad until we decided to revolt against it, and it lead the origin of this team._

When Leo finished, Al was impression. Another detail that reminded him why he shouldn't give up on his true mission: returning to the past and destroying Aku. It reminded that there still was hope and he didn't have to be the only hero in the world. Which also made him bring up a new question, "Wow. Leo, I must say that was inspiring story. Now I only want to ask, what is Garrett's story?"

"Garrett? Oh, he…um…actually I don't know. After the four of us got together he never really explained much to us. All he told us was that he knew of atrocities, he was from out of town, and that he wanted to help for our cause. Frankly I'm kind of wondering about that too. The works that he has shown have been very remarkable. He looks younger than all of us but he's seems smarter with the type of science he knows and has shown better combat and inside spying experience than any one of us. He maybe a mystery boy but he is amazing."

"Hmm…" Those words made Al become more curious about Garrett. What kind of kid wouldn't share his own story but at least show what he had to offer? It was peculiar. Then that thought was washed when they got a call.

"Gang, this is Sebastian here. Garrett and I finally made it to the lab, and…"

"Sebastian? Sebastian, what's wrong?" Lyra asked. "I can't see you guys on the screens, are you okay?"

Garrett replied, "We're find. I don't think they put in any security cameras but that's what we're going awe about. In here, there's a lot of books, chemistry sets, and chemicals, and about everything we need."

"Then why are you going…in 'awe'?"

"Because everything we see here…"

"Is not all." Sebastian said, as the two stared at the four corners of the large lab, that each turned out to be incredible colossal sized missile silos.

"What!?" Lyra said after hearing that explaining. "Who. The heck. Would put missile silos inside of a building? What maniac would even think about developing that?"

Garrett said, "Talon would make sense. Plus this is the largest building in the whole city."

"Hmm. Good point. So what now then?"

"Well…we have everything we need for the recipe. It might just be enough. But…what if we could unleash the cure to everyone faster if we launch it?"

"Launch? Oh." Lyra began to understand his idea, and from thinking over the calculations with Mikka, it sounded like something that could work. Sebastian, Al, and Leo also agreed. "Garrett, you're a genius, this could actually work!"

"Thanks. If we start it today, then we'll win this fight." Garrett sounded proud and was glad that his friends were all in with him. Then Al brought up, "Hold on. That does sound like a great idea, but who will it affect? Meaning like, will it be able to work on the refugees if they're still in the sanctuary?" "I didn't think about that. You're right. Someone's gonna have to work on going back there and tell them when it'll be safe to come out." Leo pounced in, "I'll do it. I'll go back and tell everybody that the cure's coming out today. It shouldn't be too hard to get their attention. Al, do you mind staying here?" "Not all. You go and be careful."

Garrett called back, "Okay then, Leo. Good luck. Mikka will call you when it's time."

"Copy that. See you guys." Leo crawled passed Al and was on his way. Then Garrett asked Al, "You doing okay, Al? How are those guards." Al looked through the vent cover and said "I'm doing fine. As for the guards, they're all still here. Come to think of it, neither one of them have seem to have moved an inch since Leo and I first saw them. It's almost as if…" Al took a much closer look at all of them, and noticed something, they almost looked like glass and one of them vibrating by phasing. That was when Al released the problem. "Oh no. Everyone, you have to run! They're not rea-" Before he finished, a loud static wave surged through everyone's comms. They all yelled and yanked their comm sets out of each of their ears. "What the heck was that?!" Sebastian yelled. Which brought up a shocking surprise. "Why don't you turn around and find out?"

Sebastian and Garrett turned to shocking see Talon in front of them. "What the?!" Sebastian said. "Surprise!" Talon was looking straight at him and had an old bat, ready to swing it at his face until Garrett got between them. When he did, the bat broke. Which shocked them both. "What the heck?" "Surprise." Garrett looked mad and punched Talon's face hard with his wing. It was hard enough to make him fall back on the floor and scream, "Ow! How the heck?! What kind of bird are you, you stupid kid?!" "The kind that's full of surprises, you sick metalic dictator!" Without breaking a sweat, Garrett lunged Talon up in the air and through him across the room like he was a silly ragdoll. Then he made a perfect comedic landing onto an office chair.

"Quick! Grab what we need and let's go!" Garrett ordered and Sebastian followed. All the chemicals and samples they needed to make the cure was on one desk and Sebastian was able to grab them all before they both ran out of the room. "No!" Talon yelled, for he wasn't gonna let them escape. He had a laser gun next him so he quickly snatched it and at a moment of luck, he shot Sebastian in the back before they were gone from the view. "Ah!" Sebastian yelled, and with that heating blast, it was enough to knock him out and create a force that made fall off through the entire room of stairs. "No, Sebastian!" Garrett saw that and to no one's expecting, even Talon's, he reached his wing down and something out of it. These thin metalic things that looked like vines made out of nanotech. Garrett used them to catch both Sebastian and the tools before they all hit the ground. Garrett sighed in relief seeing that nothing was broken, especially his friend.

Talon witnessed all of that and had a lot of questions in his mind. "What kind of bird are you?" He whispered, and Garrett was able to set his friend down gently before leaping down to him. "All units, get to your positions now!" Talon kelled, giving a command to all of the guards that were outside of the building.

Lyra just noticed them through the cameras. "Huh? They were waiting for us? How's that possible?" Mikka replied to her, "I don't know but let's go before they find us." "Okay, just hang on." "What are you doing?" "Trying to make sure their power won't be enough to stop us." Lyra took out a satchel of hers and brought a chrome thick disc before splating it on the surveillance console. "Okay, let's go!" The girls ran and reached back with Garrett and the ( _ **still unconscious**_ ) owl. "What happened to him?" Mikka asked Garrett. "He's fine, he just got knocked out. On a lesser note, we got the ingredients and need to go!" The four ran to the front door, and stopped when they saw a whole squadron in front of them. "Crap."

One of the guards came up. "I'm amazed to see that folks like you made it this far. Now look, we're all aware of who folks are and of your calling. And we like that kind of spunk and sentiment, but if you naive birds ever understood how the world works, you would've given up by now. So right now, we're gonna give you a choice." The gang scowled at them and stood their ground before he continued. "You can either surrender now and we'll take to our 'decontamination' facility without harming, or we can help take care of infected folks right now."

No one said a word to him, they just stayed standing up and folded their wings. But Lyra made a sly smirk before pulling out a trigger. "Not a chance, you armored mook." She pushed it and at a split second, a large EMP blast went off. It took out all of the lights inside the building, and even affected all of the lasers that the guards were holding. "Al! Leo! Now!" Lyra yelled, as it was dark, the guards screeched in fear because of the risk of getting infected and not seeing a thing, but while that happened, Al and Leo jumped out and pumled all of the guards around. Leo gave good kicks and punches to them and Al did the same while also using his sword to slash out all of their lasers. Then the others did the same to them, knocking out all of the guards before running away.

After a few minutes, the power went back on and Talon found all of them. "What the?! Oh, great. You lousy goons got outwitted by a few random birds?" He sighed in disappointment while he saw his men struggling to wake and getting up. So he yelled out, trying to speak directly to the gang. "YOU TWERPS! DO YOU HEAR ME! YOU'LL FIND A CURE, ALRIGHT? YOU'LL NEVER SAVE THIS TOWN FROM THE IDEAS THAT INVOLVE TAKING DOWN AKU FOR GOOD AND LIBERATING THIS WORLD WHILE IT IS IN MY WINGS! AND GARRETT?! I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU ARE OR WHERE YOU GET YOUR TECH, BUT I PROMISE! YOU! WILL! NEVER! WIN!" He looked pretty steamed, and wasn't aware that they were close by. On top of the roof to one of the buildings next to the quaratine HQ. Garrett and the others heard every word, and relaxed to take a breather.

"Whoo." Mikka said. "That was close. Good work on EMP plan, Lyra. But what now?"

"Now. We work on the cure. I think I still have the other tools with me." Garrett opened some pockets and began the progress of making the cure. But Al, who seemed the most tired aside from Sebastian, stood up and faced Garrett. "Hold on. Garrett, I need to explain a few things to me." "Hmm?" "You heard me. Explain to me what he was talking about. What did he mean he questioned 'what are you'? And what did he mean by 'technology you have'?" "Al, this is something that can wait. Right now, you guys need to work on aiding Sebastian while form up this cure, before we-" While Garrett was still talking, Al noticed something with his keen eyes again. On Garrett's suit, there was a cut on the left shoulder ( _ **caused by the hit from the bat**_ ) but yet no blood or cut on the skin just the clothing. So Al wanted to test something, and before he did, Garrett stopped talking…and Al karate chopped his shoulder. Everybody gasped and froze, but Garrett…wasn't hurting. He stayed sitting down like a statue and looked like he was expecting that, and Al had an "I was right" face, while also looking shocked. That created a new image, making everyone wonder…who the heck was Garrett?

* * *

 _ **Next comes the reveal and the wonder if they will save everybody.**_


	6. Scene V

_**Hey guys, before we begin with this, I thought I should tell you that I have finished the next chapter to both "Restart Forever" and "Life of Love and Pure of Heart." So once I publish those I might be giving myself a head start with them. But before that, just enjoy this and "Island of Villains" still.**_

 _ **Okay Alex, let's see what you think of this.**_

* * *

SCENE V - THE REVEAL

After Samurai Al karate chopped Garrett's shoulder, everyone gasped until they noticed it had no affect on him. The move that he displayed was good and strong enough to break four boards, but there wasn't a single sound from the bone and Garrett didn't look surprised at all. Though Al did feel a little pain on his wing, he just held it together and a face of anger while staring at Garrett.

Leo said aloud, "Okay, Al. What the heck did you just do?"

"Reveal something important."

"And that is what? That Garrett's a little stronger than he looks?" Lyra asked.

"Yes, though a lot more than you think."

"He's not wrong." Said Garrett as he stood up. "Guys, while I…(sigh)…while I rather discuss this later, there is something important I have been hiding from you…for quite a while. I'm anothintin."

"A what?" Sebastian questioned.

"An anothintin."

Al explained, "A being who's born with skin that is almost stronger than a steel safe. They are also immune to most diseases. And I assume that that includes the disease that the refugees are infected with?"

"Again, you're not wrong. I'll be honest, I was wondering how long it would've taken you to find out. Just how exactly did you find out?"

"I got a little curious when we heard Talon speaking about you, and that cut on the shoulder of your suit is a little more obvious than you might think."

"Impressive." He said as he looked at it.

"You're skin is as impervious as pure iron and you can't get infected from most things. If you had all of these capabilities then why didn't you work on dealing Talon and finding the cure yourself?"

"Because I know for a fact that there's no such thing as invincibility, and despite how much I can do, I know better than to work alone on a top mission like this."

Al gave him a scowlish look. Anothintin were strong creatures, and the fact Garrett that didn't tell any of his teammates about what he was created questions.

Lyra was the first to step up and ask, "So wait. You have skin that's like a brick wall and you have an immune system that's unlike any of ours. I got all of that but is any of that also connected to what Talon said? He mentioned aloud about you having this technology."

Garrett sighed, "Okay. If you guys want me to be even more honest about what and who I am, then fine. The technology that I have and that he was referring to was this." At a split second, from out of his suit, came these large group of nanobots appeared and formed up as these four manical arms.

Author's Note: _**Imagine them looking like Doctor Octopus.**_

Garrett continued, "These things are inventions of mine. Nanotechnology that I call MCs. I use them as clothing, use to help me make weapons, and take care of other things that I can't reach…like saving someone who's unconscious and falling from the stairs." He was talking about Sebastian, who was shocked to hear something like that. "And that's not all…" He had everybody look down at his left talon, where he took off his boot and revealed a golden ring. They were confused as to what it was. "Let me show you what I am. And just to make sure Talon won't see us." All the MCs on his suit grew bigger, enough to create a small dome on the roof, where they would be safe, and it did freak the gang out a little bit. "Here I go." Then he removed the ring from his talon, where he then turned bright white all over, and everyone noticed his body shape and size changing until…the light disappeared and he everybody saw him…as a human being. Garrett was the only one on the roof that didn't have his beak dropped.

"I am really a creature called a human being from another universe in the 50th century where Aku is a character in fiction and the reason why I came here is because I am traveling both outer space and the mutliverse trying to help people from harm, and when I saw that this was one of those universes I wanted to help, I disguised myself as one of the natives so I could blend in better and assist any way I could. I just never knew that I entered a universe that had Aku and the Samurai destined to kill him until I met you, Al." He said all of that pretty fast but everyone caught every word.

No one gave an answer, just stayed frozen in their stunned look. So Garrett put his power ring back on to turn back into his macaw form and took the dome down.

Sebastian finally became the first to answer after that. "I'll be honest, I would've thought you were crazy if I didn't shape shift into that thing."

"Yeah. Which is practically the reason why I never told you guys, despite how much I did trust you. Which was a lot."

"Wow. Garrett, I…we really don't know what to say." Mikka said.

"There's no need to. One other thing you should know is that I'm not a mind reader but my senses are pretty high. Enough to tell how someone's feeling without showing it but still thinking about it deeply. (sigh)…I know I betrayed your trust guys and I'm sorry but we need to focus on more important matters here, we-"

"Hold on." Al said, touching Garrett's shoulder. "Garrett…you said you travel through outer space and the mutliverse, right?"

"Yes?"

Al didn't say anything next but did have a great big "why didn't I think before?" face. Garrett pretty much noticed it. "Oh no. Al, I know what you're thinking, and the answer is no." "What?" "I said no. If you are wondering, yes. I also have the capability to travel time but having a power is too dangerous even for someone like me. And I'm aware of your mission, Al. I can't send you back to the past."

Hearing that gave Al an hard anxious feeling. "Why?!"

"Shh! Keep it down!" Garrett whispered.

"How do you even know about that?"

"There aren't many people that you haven't already told them about. Plus, in my universe, you're pretty much important too. So important that I can't interferre with your purpose. I can't send you back in time to the moment after Aku banished you to this future, because you don't know what you still need to do here."

"Wha-? Okay, I understand. The people in this city need our help, but what I meant was after we-"

"I know what you meant. And even after this, I still can't help you. You need to stay here."

Just those exact words made Al feel a little angry. For so long, almost maybe two years in fact, Samurai Al has been wandering around the planet trying to save people from Aku's wrath, fight millions and millions of villains, and trying to make sure that he could keep his magic sword from the compassion he had in his heart. And with every opportunity he had to find a time portal that would bring home, he destroyed it because there were folks that were in danger. They were ready sacrifice their lives to help him, but he wasn't. He showed hoped and self-sacrifice to everyone he could. But with the biggest opportunity that he saw right in front of him, he felt mad because it refused to help him.

So Al said stern and slowly to Garrett, "Do not tell me that. Don't you ever say that to me. Do you understand? I have been here for far too long. Saving everyone, and the people of my past are dead and will stay that way unless I go back and destroy Aku before he ever creates this nightmare of a future."

"I know. And believe me you're not the only one who feels that way. Look directly at me, Al, and notice something. I am not as young as I look. Not only am I a different creature but I am also older than anybody in this future. In my past, I have spend so many years alone that I could never forgive myself for the mistakes I've made and for ignorant mistakes that everyone else has made. But then after a long while, I remembered that I had friends who helped me understand how to forgive, how to move on, and how to continue doing what's right. You want to continue doing what's right, and you feel it's not enough. Believe me, I have been there. I have been in your shoes before. And I know that everyday the feeling of failure makes you want to feel bad…but you also know that that's not going to help you. Hope and self-sacrifice are the real keys you need to get home and destroy Aku. You are strong Al, and from your past and even now, you've always been strong. So believe me, I know how you feel and I promise you this…things will get better. Remember that." Garrett said amazingly while holding Al's shoulders. And he knew he was right. To Al, being a hero always meant showing self-sacrifice so the people around him would not suffer, and holding hope was what gave him strength. So with keeping all of that in mind, despite wanting to kell, Al nodded. Showing that he understood what Garrett was telling him.

"Thank you." Garrett smiled. "Now that we have that settled, I think we need to get back to our hideout before they find us."

"Okay."

The gang were able to hear every word, and thought they were both right. So everyone ran from the roofs and headed back to their sanctuary to work on a cure.

* * *

 _ **Yeah I know this one was short but you guys are gonna like the next stuff that comes up. Trust me.**_


	7. Scene VI

_**More samurai clashes coming your way.**_

 _ **And Alex, I'm still enjoying your reviews to this story and the others, including that last one you sent. No Garrett's not a robot of kind, haha. He's still the same character from my Ask C series though he has fought more robots than any hero would, and his right hand did get replaced a cybertech hand once…so yeah, maybe that counts.**_

 _ **Speaking of heroes, I didn't know you've seen Big Hero 6. Or was that just the trailers you were referring to?**_

* * *

SCENE VI - MORE TRUTHS

Jumping and sneaking through the roofs, Samurai Al, Garrett, and the rest of the team were heading back to their temporary home, reaching near the doors, the tunnel, and sealing the way in so Talon and his followers wouldn't get them. After finally reaching back to their hideout, the six birds noticed that everyone was okay, but didn't seem to get anybody.

"Oh my. Everybody seems to be getting weaker from the virus. Guys, see if you can help them out. Me and Sebastian will work on finishing the cure, okay?" Garrett ordered and everybody nodded. He and Sebastian went back to the lab room and were on it. Garrett didn't even finish half of it yet, but it didn't matter as he and his friend were on it while the others were aiding the victims.

Mikka and Lyra were given comfort, like blankets, to the children and their pets.

Leo was helping do the same with the adults and also gave them food and water so they wouldn't feel sore.

Al pretty much did both. He was helping the children and the adults. To his eyes, he really saw that nobody was looking good. People's feathers were molting, their eyes were looking pink, they were coughing too much, and felt too weak to stand up. The virus was pretty strong but thankfully for them it wasn't enough to kill them. They were safe so far.

One hour later, everything was still the same until Al noticed his canine companion from earlier being comforted and slowly scratched by a young chick. So he walked up to him.

"Hello." Al kindly greeted.

"Hi, mister." The boy sounded pretty weezer but Al heard him perfectly.

"I see this little fella came to you. Is this your dog?"

"Yep. His name is Hatchi."

"Oh."

"My friends said that a while ago they saw you bringing him in here before Garrett brought you into his lab. Thanks for getting to me. I lost him while me and my family were being brought here."

"You're welcome. It was my pleasure to help. I…I just hope I can still help everyone besides my new team."

He looked around and had that "fear the worst" feeling again, but looking back at the kid and dog did give him hope. Hope and self-sacrifice. Those were three words that he remembered Garrett telling him, the very keys that Al has been using ever since Aku banished him into future. Those were keys that he now wanted to hold on to in order to help the people in need. So he continued helping them.

For Sebastian and Garrett, they continued working. The cure was almost complete, though Sebastian didn't seem to feel that way. Garrett actually noticed his feeling better than anyone would think due to his super senses.

He sighed, "Sebastian? I can tell you're upset. But I said I was sorry and I don't wanna dwell on this."

"Oh really? Garrett, I don't wanna be upset but I'm just shocked. You're basically an alien and had these things you never told us about that could've helped us out a long time ago. Why didn't tell us?"

"To avoid a scene like this. Plus the tech I have would make challenges like this too easy."

"Too easy?"

"Yes, too easy. I'm not someone who can just treat everything like it's a video game with easy cheat codes. These are real things that we need to deal with ourselves and use what we have not what we want."

Sebastian didn't saying anything, but did dwell on how right Garrett was. Heck, maybe what Garrett had wasn't going to be enough to take down Talon. All they could do was focus on what they had. So Sebastian breathed, and sighed before saying, "Maybe. I just hope nothing bad will happen."

"I promise you, things will turn up. And I know I betrayed you guys…but I want you to know that I do trust you guys and you are good friends to me. Just like the friends of my past."

"Oh yeah. You once told us about those guys. How each of them were fighters like us. And you always told us how they never gave up on you or the things they believed in what was right."

"That was something I was honest about. You guys are a lot like them, and I know that you can be and become more with how much teamwork you've all shown together…even before I came here."

More words that sounded right to Sebastian. So he smiled.

"Thanks, G. I'll…I'll keep that in mind. And thanks for saving my life, by the way. When you said you saved from falling off the stairs after Talon shot me."

"You're welcome, buddy."

They both smiled, and from one spot closest to the lab, Mikka, Lyra, and Leo heard the whole thing. Hearing words of sincerity like that made them trust Garrett again. So with that in mind, they all went back to work, and for the two birds in the lab, things were progressing extremely especially since Sebastian was about ready. The cure was nearly done, until they heard a sudden racket. It sounded like a large gun and it came from the tunnel to the entrance/exit. Everyone gasped, and Garrett ran out of the lab and looked into the tunnel.

"What in the world?" He whispered, and looked awfully close. The other end was pretty far from where he was standing but with his senses he was able to see Talon and his goons perfectly. Garrett was shocked but was able to use his MCs for a special mission on that. He ran up to the others.

"Garrett, what's happening?" Mikka asked.

"Talon and his goons are here!"

"What?"

"Do you folks have another way out for these people?" Al asked.

Leo spoke up, "Actually yeah we do! There's another exit on the other side. It was the original entrance before we made this, so now I think it'll do good."

"Then let's work getting everybody out. Because I feel like it's gonna take a while for them to get here." Garrett said.

"How do you figure that?"

Garrett pointed to the tunnel with a sly look, and that was when more gun sounds went off before they were added with screams and pound noises. Talon and the others were being slowed down by these tall multiple exoskeletons made up of the MCs. That looked like a big ambush that Garrett created a while ago. "What the heck!" "Hey!" "Ow!" Those goons were given a real beating. Garrett said to the gang, "Right now they're dealing with some guardians and traps I put up a while back. But don't worry they'll only fight Talon's creeps. Now let's go!" Another surprise from that bird, but they understood their opportunity so they took it. They helped all of the infected stand up and walked to the other exit. They were slow but pushing them wasn't the best idea so they did the best they could to help them get out. An evacuation that was almost as large as the one from earlier.

The good guys evacuated the civilians, and were successful. So were MC Guardians for since they were made from nanotech they couldn't be destroyed by anything of Talon's claws or his men's lasers. But eventually they did make it through, and once they did…

"Garrett! Guys!" Al yelled. "You all need to help the people get out of the city. All fight Talon fight off."

"What without us?" Sebastian said.

Leo, "Not a chance."

Then Garrett, "Yeah. You guys need to go and I'll stay."

"What?"

"We'll handle it. You know Samurai Al well, right? And I have more fighting experience then you can give me credit for. Trust me."

A moment of silence and processing. They all had a chance to work together and save everyone, so they took it. They went off while Garrett and Al stayed behind, and once they met up with the bad guys, they fought hard.

Al used his martial arts to kick the goons off, and used his magic sword to slice all their helmets and lasers. Every time he would use that thing it would look like a moment of witnessing a legend.

Garrett used the MC in his suit as his own web shoots and ock arms to throw the goons across the room or make them stick around.

The whole fight was a big one, lasting just long enough for everybody to get out. Then after twelve minutes, Talon got into a good spot, and pointed his laser at me. He wasn't able to notice, but Al did, and he couldn't yell it out to warn him, so he took a good look at Talon. He had fire in his eyes, full of hatred, and was ready to pull the trigger. Once he did, Al froze in fear, seeing the blast fly through the air and feared that Garrett not survive a blast like that. So with his own spunk, he ran through the crowd hard and jumped.

"GARRETT!" He yelled, for once he leaped, he knew what would come next. Garrett heard him and noticed him getting in front of him…before the blast lunged onto his shoulder. "Ah!" Al yelped, and Garrett became shocked. Al took a bullet for him. "Al!" He helped him stand and saw the scorch mark on his shoulder. Thankfully since it was just shoulder, that blast wouldn't kill him. But seeing Al in pain made Garrett suddenly feel responsible. So he looked through the crowd and saw Talon on the pedestal. Now wanting to get angry, Garrett stood up ( _ **after quickly placing Al on a safe spot**_ ) and ran through everyone like he was a bull and with total speed.

Seeing that much anger began to make Talon start to fear the worst so he threw the laser away and struggled to reach into his pockets for something. Garrett didn't care what it was, he just wanted to hit Talon hard, and once he got almost a few single inches closer to him, Talon pulled out a small trigger right in front of him. The look of it made him.

"What the?" Garrett questined. "What is that for?"

"It's meant to remind us that you're not the only one with nanotech." Talon pushed the button and Garrett heard loud struggling. He turned around and saw Al hovering in the air like a poltergeist was controlling him.

Garrett gasped and understood it. That blast Al took to the shoulder had a small canister with nanobots, enough of them to control someone from the inside.

Author's Note: _**Like Blood Bending from Avatar.**_

Which also explained how Talon found the hideout. He shot Sebastian earlier with the same weapon, so there must have been nanobots inside of him too and Talon put trackers on them. Garrett thought all of that, and Al screams made everyone stop fighting. He became even more mad, and tried to grab the trigger but Talon threatened to hurt Al if he tried anything dumb.

"Don't even think about it." Talon said. "I order you to surrender now. You do anything to me, and your friend gets to be my puppet for the rest of his life." Garrett understood, and did have one thought in mind for later. So he said, "COMP, deactivate all of the Guardians. Now." Then a voice came out, "Okay. All guardians are shutting down." That was what happened. Each and everyone of Garrett's MC Guardians turned off and looked like they were melting or turning to dust when really they were falling apart because the bots holding each of them were just scattering and returning to Garrett's sleeves ( _ **literally**_ ).

"There. I surrendered, you jankish mook." Garrett firmly said, "Now put my friend down GENTLY!"

"Gladly." Talon smiled and settled Al on the ground. Garrett came to him and helped him up. "You okay, buddy." "I-I think so. I don't think I've experienced pain like that before in a long time." "Well don't worry. I'm gonna fix this." "Save your energy, twerp." They turned to face Talon. "Now that you so called warriors are my prisoners, you're going to help me with something." "Help you? With what?" "Let me show you." One of Talon's men gave him a touch screen that was playing a live video feed. And the picture was one of shocking news.

"What? Those people." Garrett was surprised to people inside these tubes where they were stuck in suspended animation. "Those are the people that-"

"You thought were terminated? They aren't. Those people as of right now are alive and well. They were never killed, they were teleported to a space port on the moon. A place where tyrants like Aku could never find them."

"But I thought-"

"What you saw was teleportation technology from my lasers. I built them myself. And what you heard were the words of people that gave into their fear, pride, and pathetic ignorance!"

"What? If you actually saved all those people then why did you unleash that virus and convince everyone in the Quarantine System to get everybody that got infected?!"

"Because even the workers here were sick of how this program worked. Even they thought that they had to kill the infected when really they were being tricked by the boss of this place. Or at least the former boss. Since I gave him a taste of his own medicine just last week. I teleported him to the moon just two days ago, and when I informed the workers who wanted to listen to me, they decided to make me the boss. And get this, the man who use to be in charge of this program worked for Aku!" Garrett and Al were shocked by all of this news. "The very demon that has been terrorizing this world for millenniums! When I found about this whole thing, I decided to do something about it. I teleported the boss away, convinced everyone to follow me, and tried to launch this virus so I could continue the rest of my plan."

"And that is?"

"To get everybody out of the way as I build a machine. A machine that could be the world's ultimate weapon. The very weapon that is powerful enough to destroy Aku, once and for all!" Words that peeked Al's interest.

"Destroy Aku?"

"Yes, and if you ask me what I hope to gain from all of this then here's your answer. I destroy Aku and the world goes the way it wants to be after the people choose me to their new leader. Leader of the world."

All of that was a lot to take in. Talon appeared to be less of a bad guy, all people that were claimed to be dead turned out to be alive and well, and Talon claimed to have something that would bring about the end of the nightmare to not just everyone on earth but to Al as well. Garrett thought a plan like that was pretty crazy. Something like that was an everyday thing for him, and Al…a plan, that someone looked like he was sure would destroy Aku, like that was big a d felt like it was something worth pulling off. But…looking at everything that Talon did, how the people were completely ill, how the people who were thought to be dead were really offworld and imprisoned, and how Talon wanted to be leader after saving everyone…? It didn't feel right, and didn't feel like something Al wanted to be a part of.

* * *

 _ **Now what's everyone's opinion on Talon? Good guy all along, or no different from Aku with that kind of motive?**_


	8. Scene VII

_**HAPPY 4TH OF JULY, EVERYBODY! The day where we celebrate the indepence of my top favorite and home country, the United States of Americas. For my fellow authors and readers out there who live in America and are enjoying this time of year, I hope you'll like it as we remember its foundation and its commemoration for the people who sacrificed so much to make us live in this country today.**_

 _ **INDEPENDENCE DAY, and I think this chapter might be appropriate for this occasion.**_

* * *

SCENE VII - ONE LAST CHANCE

"Why are you even telling us all of this?"

"Excuse me?" Talon asked, after hearing Garrett's mumbling words.

"I said: why are you even telling hs all this? We and the rest of our friends were the ones who wouldn't get off your back for days."

"Yes. That's true. And I did hate your team for it, but after seeing what you could do, Garrett…actually what both of you can do, I've decided to let us come to a comprise. If you two join me, we can have the total advantage. You and I can finish developing the weapon, Al can control with it with his incredible fighting abilities, and you can even upgrade it with the technology you have. Your nanobots work faster and seem to have more style to it. Look, all I'm asking for is new allies that are willing to help me bring peace to this world forever, and least of all we can do it under my leadership. What do you say? Partners?"

Talon reached his wing out, expecting Al and Garrett to shake it. But they took a quick second to think.

Garrett thought that all sounded crazy, for he knew that it seemed too impossible. But Al thought differently.

For so long he wanted to fulfill his purpose in finally destroying Aku and what Talon had in mind sounded like something that could work and free Al of the nightmare he felt in his heart. Though…the way Talon was doing it didn't seem right and Al wanted to explain why.

"No."

"What? Excuse me, Al, but aren't you-?"

"Yes. I am the one who has been wandering the world for a long time trying to save every living soul from Aku's fist. But what you are proposing…it isn't right."

"And how do you of all people figure that?"

"You say you want to destroy Aku and restore the world's peace but by fearing everyone? By transporting them offworld against their will? And expecting them to choose you as their leader once this is all over? Nothing of this plan makes you sound anybody better than Aku. Let alone your employer." He gave him the world famous scowl with those words and Garrett was impressed with that since it was also what he was thinking. "Besides…only one has the power to destroy Aku, and I doubt yours would be close to enough."

"Really?" After the others escaped earlier, Talon did look into it and discover so much info about who Al was and what were the adventures he experienced. And hearing him like that, despite how tempting the offer was, intrigued Talon's interest of his power even more. Especially when he began to notice his sword on the ground. "What about you, Garrett?"

"Hmm. Sorry. It's a quite appealing offer but I only concur with my friends, not with my self-righteous enemies."

"In that case…" He made an evil grin and pushed his trigger, hoping to paralyze Al. He flinched but nothing happened, Talon didn't notice since he reached for the katana. Garrett quickly got down and stopped him. "Grr!" Garrett bit his wing next. "OW! Get off of me!"

"AL! GET YOUR SWORD!"

Al took that order clearly and reached out before the surrounding soldiers did. Once he got it, he fought back.

"NO! Soldiers, get that katana from him!" Talon ordered and tried fighting off Garrett.

Al used his usual skills of martial art and there were too much for the soldiers. He either karate chopped or sword sliced their lasers, and kicked their stomachs hard. Fighting through and through still. So was Garrett, who didn't get affected by any of Talon's strike. Punching him felt like a hitting a brick wall to Talon's wings and his actual metal talons didn't make a single pierce. Garrett was like a human safe, able to hold Talon down hard despite his struggling effort.

"Grr! Why are you doing this, you scum?!"

"Because Talon, in the past, I use to be a lot like you. Now, I don't look the other way!"

"Maybe! But in my life I've learned that if you don't look the other way…" he had a spare gun ready to pull out. "It'll only get you killed." Then he shot it. A large burst out but instead of the bullet putting a hole in Garrett's chest, it just bounced to the walls of the room. "What the?!"

"Didn't see that coming, did ya?" Garrett said and gave Talon a good punch. It knocked him out. "Boo-yah." Then he helped Al fought off the other soldiers hard until everyone either got KO'd or surrendered.

"You alright, my friend?"

"Yeah Al, I'm good. What about you?"

"Fine now. But I do not understand how that trigger of his didn't work."

"Oh right." Garrett revealed the MCs forming as claws on his wings. "I can also make these things camouflage or shrink even further. While Talon was talking to us I was able to use them to dismantle his trigger and get the nanobots out of you without anybody noticing."

"Amazing."

"Yep. By the way." He walked to Talon and woke him up with a good shake. "Hey. Hey, hey, Sleeping Grouchy, wake up."

"What? The heck? What'd you-?"

"Uh-ah. Now it's our turn to talk." He held him by the collar before activating his comm set. "Sebastian? Leo? Can anybody hear me?" It took a second before they heard something.

"Yeah, I copy."

"Sebastian, thank goodness. Are you okay? W-Where are you now?"

"Me, the team, and every refugee. We're all at the other side of the city. Pretty much close to the Quarantine HQ right about now."

"Good to know. Heck, see if you take that advantage by starting 'the launch'." Hearing that made Talon look stunned.

"The launch? Oh!" Sebastian got it. "Alright, I'll tell the others and try it out. You and Al just take care of that chicken, Talon, okay?"

"You got it."

They shut off their comms and each went about the plan.

Garrett tossed Talon away with a single push. He landed on two of his goons. "Oommph! Ow."

"Hurts, doesn't it?"

"Do you have to ask? You two are seriously getting in my way!" He wanted to strike at them again but Al brought out his sword and Garrett did the same with his MCs to look like claws. Talon was definitely out matched, so he raised his wings up, implying that he was surrendering.

"Smart choice, pal."

Then when they thought it was close to over, a beeping went off.

"What is that?" Al asked.

Talon looked down toward the side of his belt and smiled seeing the small device on him that was making the sound. "A sign that shows it's ready."

"What?"

And at an instant, BANG! A giant metallic fist punched through the ceiling with a loud surprise, and then it snatched Talon away from the two before being brought back up. "What was that?" "Al, I think that was the weapon he mentioned. We need to go, now!" They ran out from the hideout, leaving every guard on the floor, and when they came outside, they were in for a surprise.

"Yep…that's it. We're gonna be in for a long day, Al."

The whole thing was like an _Iron Giant_ , but as big as the bottom half of the Empire State Building and chrome and shiny like a real star with diamond eyes.

"We need to get ready to fight this."

"Agreed. I've fought giant robots what about you?"

"Al, you could write a thousand books about the things that I've fought. So yeah, you ready?"

"Oh yes."

"As of right now, we only get one shot at this."

The two ran up to the robot, which appeared to have Talon inside of its chest center, where the manual control room was.

Talon saw the two charging toward him and yelled out, "HAHAHA! How do you guys like this? A steel and diamond alloyed robot, designed to withstand anything in its path. All built by me and my men below the HQ's back garage. Now I know Aku is considered powerful and unkillable, but after you two are brought down and I extract all your weapons from you, Aku will be nothing more than an ant compared to this. That's why I am testing it all on you!" That bird sounded really coocoo, which proved that the two were right about him. He wanted to kill them and create a dictatorship.

The robot was slow but big, for it was bringing down its giant fist on them, but they scattered and dodged it before racing up to its arm.

"ONE LAST CHANCE!" Garrett whispered when he got his MCs to zip himself up to the bot's shoulder, then got them to form up a large fist to punch a hole into it. Al tried getting into the arm with his sword. Despite how hard they hit, it was ineffective. But still kept trying. Avoiding Talon's hit and striking back at him.

Then another call came in. "Hey Garrett!"

"Leo? Hey guys, what's up?"

"Nothing much. Just wanted to let you wanted that the refugees are still safe and Sebastian filled us in on the plan. We're inside the HQ again right and are about to commend the plan now."

"Well what are you waiting for then? Go."

"Oh you got it."

The comms stopped again. Leo, Mikka, and the other two were the same lab from before, and they got onto the computer after dealing with more soldiers.

"You think we can still pull this off, buddy?" Lyra asked.

"Well we've come too far to give up now, so I yes. In fact…"

They were still hacking into the computer, and were very close before…BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! Alarms went off and the room was turning red.

"Uh, what is that?"

"I think we did it. Guys, run!"

The four quickly got out of the room and went down the stairs before they ducked into a safe room. The alarm was so loud that it made the three birds outside stop fighting and listen.

"What? NO!" Talon yelled because he knew what it was. He didn't do anything but stare at it next before suddenly, four huge missiles launched from out of the building and into sky before exploding into one huge purple fog that descended down. "NO! My work. This is all your fault." He wanted to squish Al and Garrett but couldn't see them anywhere until he heard banging going on from the back. "YOU!" They were literally on his robot's back and tried attacked again but couldn't reach them. They continued trying to get into him but no attack would work until the purple fog was getting further back, and once it touched the robot, it started to burn it like acid. "Huh? What's happening?!" The whole started falling apart before it quickly fell on its knees and became destroyed. Talon was down and the two heroes were safe.

"Whoa. Leo, what happened?" Garrett asked through comm.

"We launched the missiles like you asked. Only we saw what you dealing with and Sebastian had the liberty of quickly adding a few things to the cure. Not only will it help everybody from this sickness but it'll burn off everything made up of diamond material."

"Sweet."

That was a brilliant plan, not too mention quick thinking. So with the robot melting off, Al was finally able to use his sword to perfect pierce a hole into the control room. Where they spotted Talon stuck in his seat. "Whoa! Uh, hey fellas. I can see that you got me, so how about we-?" Before he finished, Garrett grabbed him and threw him to the floor of the street. "Ow! Will you stop that!"

"Sure." Garrett said as he and Samurai Al jumped off to him. "Right before we take you to jail."

Al pointed his sword at Talon to make sure he wouldn't try anything. "I think there is an old saying that helps brings this up for humor, what is it? It's time to clean up your act." He was right, and the two laughed while Talon just stayed on the ground pouting, clearly not having anything new on his sleeves for his grand and newly failed plan.

The heroes have won.

* * *

 _ **Have a good day of INDEPENDENCE!**_


	9. Scene VIII

_**Here we go. Al, what you're about to read is the final chapter about your OC-Self as the wandering red-feathered warrior.**_

* * *

SCENE VIII - FINAL ROUND AND GOODBYE

A moment of victory for the six heroes, and a moment of failure for the macaw. Al continued pointing his sword at Talon so he wouldn't escape or anything but he also looked up at the sky. From the large purple fog, there were bright blue specs slowly, like snowflakes. One of them made Al laugh when they touched his beak. Garrett did too so he called the others again.

"Hey Leo, you guys seeing this?"

"Oh yeah. The cure has been sent and while the people are safe by the roofs, they catching the medicine. It seems everything is in effect."

"Great. Now there are still gonna be soldiers coming near by so be sure to turn that building to dust after you run, okay?"

"Got it. See ya afterwards, man."

Talon heard their conversation and his face looked pale as he stared at Garrett. "What?" He stood up, and Al moved his katana closer to him. "What are you doing?" "You. Garrett, you're planning on destroying the HQ?!" "That's a yes." "You can't! I've worked in that business for far too long to see it burn. All of my life's work is in there and not to mention an Aku sized collection of chemicals. If you blow up the building where they are it'll create a such chain reaction that the entire city and everybody will become a forgotten memory!" "Hmm. For someone who seems to understand science of tech and chemistry, who sure have a funny way of showing how risks really go by." "What?" "Before we escaped earlier, I left behind some of my MCs to shield all the chemistry sets inside. So no chain reactions. And I mean, did you of all birds really think we weren't planning on destroying this whole thing?" Garrett chuckled to that, and Talon's pale face changed to scowl while putting a good grip on the ground. "You! You're nothing but an annoying clown!" He quickly jumped up, over Al, surprising him with an athletic move like that. Then landed on Garrett, forcing him onto the hard solid street. He tried punching him again and clawing his face with his fake talon but STILL no luck.

Then Al kicked Talon off of him, and they tried fighting again. Talon actually showed skill than before, wanting to save it for later. So the three were in a ninja brawl match while the others were rigging the explosives.

"Are you sure everyone's out of the blast radius?" Lyra asked Leo.

"Yes. They're about a one mile away from this side of the city and this whole tower is over 30ft. They'll be fine and we have ten minutes to go once everything's all rigged, plus it looks like the cure in the air has worn out so there won't be exploding fog in the sky.."

Lyra understood him and continued setting them up until she felt a gun on the back of her head.

"Put those devices down now. Or I'll drift her into space." Leo turned and saw one of the quarantine soldiers ready to pick a fight. "Drop it now!" He ordered him. Leo slowly stood up and away from the bomb that was at one corner of the building. "Okay, okay. Just please don't hurt the girl. She's only a kid." "I don't plan to hurt her but if she wishes to live in a better future then she will submit. You and your team." "Me and my team? Oh yeah, a real team has more than two members, by the way." "Huh?" From behind the soldier came the tackling owl and scarlet macaw female. They got onto him before he could pull the trigger. Lyra was safe and Leo helped her up. "Okay guys, I think they're set, let's go!" Leo ordered.

Sebastian carried the ko'd soldier and Mikka detonated the explosives. "We're ready." The birds had ten minutes but they quickly turn tailed and ran. They ran as fast as their little talons could carry them, and Mikka tried calling Garrett. "G? G-Man, can you hear me? The bombs are set to blow, if you and Al are still outside near the robot then you better run now!" Garrett heard her call but barely. So he grabbed Al's wing and they ran. "The building's about blow!"

"Hey get back here!" Talon yelled and ran after them after pulling something out of his utility belt. A doctor's needle that had what was left of the virus. The three used their own strength to continue running, and only Talon had made a fuss about it as he was closer. "You jerks aren't getting away from me! In fact, Garrett let's see how strong you are against what's of my diamond-made weapon!" Al turned back to see the psycho macaw still chasing him and saw his needle, ready to make one more strike. Talon jumped high and was about to infect Garrett. "NO!" But Al got between them, ready to make another sacrifice for his friends. But through a single flash, Garrett stopped Talon and saved Al.

He was forced onto the ground again.

"I don't let my friends take a bullet for me. Now here's a taste of your own medicine, doc." Then Garrett took the needle and jabbed it onto Talon's shoulder. He could suddenly feel his shoulder burning and the rest of his body becoming very very weak. He got infected with his virus. It wasn't going to kill him but it did make him sick.

"Garrett, thank you but…will he be alright?" Al asked.

"He will be once this nightmare is over. And I should be thanking you. But I think we can get to that we get out of here."

"Alright. But if we're taking him with us…" Al brought his sword out again and used it to remove Talon's metal claws and legs ( _ **which btw were totally fake**_ ). "This is case you get any ideas of retaliating at us again." Then Garrett volunteered to carried him after Al was planning to. "You better let me hold him just so that way you won't get infected later." "Okay. We must hurry. The bomb could go off." "Ditto!" Garrett picked up the bad guy and the two ran again and hard before…

 **5…**

 **4…**

 **3…**

 **2…**

 **1…**

BOOOOOOOM! The entire building exploded. Concrete, dust, glass, metal, electric, and so many more materials that made the massive structure were broken apart by shockwaves and caught on fire before everything fell into pieces. Thankfully, Sebastian, Lyra, Leo, Mikka, Al, and Garrett were out of the blast radius, and the same went to the refugees were now fully cured ans feeling better than ever when the antidote cloud was done spreading. Everyone was safe, and they had something to enjoy when they noticed the burning building explode more and turn into red, blue, and white fireworks.

Once that fall ended, Garrett and Al turned and saw all of the fireworks while also hearing applause coming from the civilians on the other side.

"We did it." Al proudly said.

"You got that right." Garrett smiled to the view and set Talon down. He didn't seem pleased about it though as he saw all work go up in colorful flames. He just wanted to cry but instead he dropped his head down on the hard surface and let the virus flow through him more. "I think now it's safe to say that our job is done. Let's go join the others." Garrett picked up Talon again and they walked to where the rest of their team was.

Author's Note: _**If anybody asks where the multicolors came from, Talon did say that there were too many chemicals still inside the building so one could assume that Garrett's MCs just helped seal them enough for them to be combined to do that.**_

Twenty minutes later, they got together again. Sitting down and laughing while catching up on everything that just happened. "So-so-so wait. You actually said 'here's a taste of your own medicine, doc'?" Lyra laughed and so did the others. Garrett responded, "Yeah. Not exactly an original line but seemed appropriate for the situation." "If you were there, you'd see that it was good." Al defended him then laughed again, which made Garrett realize he was agreeing more with Lyra. They all just smiled to him, and continued chuckling while enjoying their conversation before Garrett stood up and said, "Alright, alright, guys. I think after all of this, we should propose a toast. To Samurai Al! The wandering warrior who choose to wait on his real mission so he could help us. He showed pure bravery and self-sacrifice for us just he has for the people of this era. So cheers to our new friend." "Cheers!" Everyone proudly said and tapped their glasses of ice water together.

Al smiled feeling very flattered. He didn't want to be considered a hero or a legend, but a friend who could help liberate everyone in both the future and the past. Which reminded him of something. "Guys, thank you. I really appreciate this and the time you allowed me to assist you in this battle. And since this is done, with the people being safe, Talon being in jail, and the fact that you guys will be in charge of creating new hospital systems now, I think it's time that I should go."

"Whoa what?" Mikka said. The others stood up with her.

Leo, "My friend, are you sure? You know could still do a lot more help here. Help make a difference for these people."

Al, "I know. But there are also people out there who may still need my help. Then I still need to be ready to finally face Aku before destroying him once and for all."

Lyra, "Really?" She looked like she was gonna miss him the most.

"Yes. I thank for everything, my friends. And I hope we will cross paths again." Al winked at them and put on his chinese straw hat before turning. But that was when Garrett put a wing on his shoulder, "Hang on a second, Al. Earlier, I know I said it would be dangerous if I interfered with your mission and brought you back to your home era early, but given the fact that you helped us out-"

"No. No thank you." Al interrupted him. "I understand what you meant. If I am to return to the past I must find another way and earn it."

"Actually I was gonna we can spar for it."

"Excuse me?"

"Spar. You and I can both spar with our own sets of martial arts. If you can beat in one round, then I'll bring you to my ship and bring you back to the moment after Aku banished you here. If I win, then you'll have to continue yourself by keeping one promise for me."

"Hmm? Normally, I am not one for wagering but if you propose one good sparring match…then I accept."

The two smiled and the others stood back away so they could watch. Al put away his sword and stood high, ready to fight without it. So did Garrett, for he hid his MCs inside his war suit. They made a stand off, both circling around and waiting to see which one would strike first.

"He who runs with aggression, walks without dignity." Garrett thought, remembering those were actually Al's words. But then, he decided to strike first. Garrett charged and performed a strong karate chop but Al stood his ground and dodged it. He was behind Garrett next and attempted to hit his pressure points to weaken him, but it was vain.

G attempted to grab Al's leg to throw him around but Al quickly moved and kicked him off.

"Ooh." Lyra said.

The scarlet macaw and brown macaw were in a huge karate match. Al used his skills of self-defiance that he learned to use from his adventures and Garrett performed skills that were very impressive and almost unmatched. A samurai and an anothintin fighting each other to might've seemed like a wager but turned out to be a scene of letting off steam and having serious fun. Al felt like he hasn't sparred with a fellow fighter in a long time but enjoyed every second of until Garrett speedily pinned him down. "OW!" "Gotcha! Alright, where I come from, when we count to teeenn!" Al rolled him off and pinned him down. "If you never defeat another if you know not how to defeat yourself." Al said and Sebastian was to count.

 **1…**

 **2…**

 **3…**

 **4…**

 **5…**

Garrett tried getting up but Al used his strength to keep him down. And that act was not in vain.

 **8…**

 **9…**

 **10…**

Al won. The gang clapped and Garrett just smiled. He felt like no one has been strong enough to keep him down that long. But Al helped lift him up. "Wow. I'll admit, that was even better than impressive, Samurai Al." He bowed to him and Al did it back. "Thank you. And you? You seem like quite the strong ronin. You're skills are well unmatched." "Thank you. Now, to discuss your prize." "Actually, I don't think that'll be necessary still." "Really? Even after you won?" "Like I said, I'll find another way but thank you so much for the offer. I hope we meet again soon." Lyra came up and hugged Al. "I hope we see you later too." Then he gave him a good kiss on the cheek. Al, of course, blushed and the rest of the team gave him a group hug for luck and goodbye. He and Garrett just gave each other a good wing shake.

"Goodbye, my friends." Al waved to them and they gave their goodbyes too and Garrett decided to walk him out of the city before making it to the exit. "Thanks for everything, Al." "You too, Garrett. But there's one more thing: you said you wanted to me to keep a promise if you win. What was that going to be?" "Well…since you won it wouldn't matter. But here it is. That sword your holding there." He pointed to Al's sword and continued, "I want you to promise that you'll remember this: that sword is not your only weapon against Aku. You've saved so many lives and helped bring hope to this world. If you ever loose your sword then you need to remember that it not be your only source of destroying that tyrant monster. It is and will be hope, your compassionate, and your friends. Those are the really keys you need to return home and destroy Aku before his empire begins. Promise me you will always remember that. Promise me." Al froze for a second for those words were very wise and motivational. So he slowly responded, "I promise." "Thank you. Safe travels then. I'll be sure to help the others here while you're out there. Goodbye, my friend." "Goodbye." They both bowed to each other again and walked the opposite direction. Al was walking back to the desert and Garrett walked back into the city to help the team with their system of hospitals.

The adventure for them as allies was over, and the only who looked back for an instant was Garrett. Because he knew…that even though Al would try to keep his promise, he knew it wouldn't be enough.

THE END

* * *

 _ **Then…you can imagine what happens to Al one month later. That's it. Everything after this just reaches up to what happened in Samurai Jack: Season Five. Alex, thank you for reading and enjoying this story and note that if you are willing to, I'll be making a post on "Island of Villains" that talks about what I'm going to do for "New Kind of Story" and you can look at it.**_

 _ **You're more than welcome and thanks again, "sensei."**_


End file.
